Another Round
by Lelexia
Summary: VergilxDante Dante felt something akin to lust last time they fought. That time of year has come again. Will things turn out differently? IF YOU DON'T LIKE TWINCEST, STAY AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

ME: AAAHH, TWINCEST!! Stay away if you don't like it. Please review, but be gentle, it's my first fanfic.

Dante: hahah.

Vergil: I'll flash everyone for 5 bucks.

Dante stumbled backwards, heaving Ebony and Ivory forward, firing the hand guns with abandon. The aftershocks shook his body, but the Spardan stood his ground stubbornly. Dante smirked as he easily dodged the last demons kick. The underworld had disappointing minions nowadays. Dante grabbed the demon by the throat and growled. "Where is he?" Dante tightened his grip on the demons thorax, ready to crush his unwilling captive.

The minion choked out his answer. "H-he said you'd know."

Dante slammed the demon into the cold dirt, killing him. Unfortunately, the demon had seen it fit to puke over the Spardan's boots and hands before he poofed. Dante hadn't come to be puked on, he had come to see Virgil. And…he hadn't seen Vergil since the last time they had fought, three years ago. As siblings, they had always squabbled, but the last fight had been more intense than ever. Dante had felt a longing

stir deep inside him, unsettling the calm that he had managed to perfect over the years. He had felt a raw desire, an undeniable longing to have sex with Vergil. He had been distracted by his growing erection and thus fled the battle in case of being discovered. Now Dante knew where Vergil was. He was close by.

Vergil bit Asynthie's soft nipple, making it shrivel and become hard. Asynthie sighed with pleasure, her juices already beginning to flow onto the mattress. The older twin loved having sex. When he fucked, he fucked with vampires, not with common whores like his failure of a brother did. Vergil massaged the vampire's clit, making her shout his name.

"Vergil! Put your cock inside me, now!" She tugged at his member, urgently.

He smirked. Everyone would cave in, even the most stubborn. "With pleasure."

He dropped the foreplay and shoved his raging erection inside her, her pussy encasing him in a tight sheath, squeezing him. He immediately moved faster, he didn't care if she didn't adjust, that was her problem. He pounded her, moving faster and faster. She bucked her hips, screaming his name over and over again, her sweet pussy sucking him in, deeper. Asynthie was nearing climax, and Vergil toyed with her nipples some more before thrusting into her one last time. He roared with the ferocity of the demon inside him as he pulled out quickly and came on her stomach. Asynthie moaned, her mind soaring in ecstasy, loving every wave of pleasure that shook her. Vergil hopped off her, buttoned his pants and straightened his hair.

"Verrgil? Where are you going? Won't you stay?" Asynthie called out to him, seductively tracing her breasts, gleaming in the faint light.

"I have some business to attend to. If you feel that desperate, the bathroom's right there, with some toys." He left the proud woman on the sheets with her mouth open, as he turned down the corridor and out of sight.

The younger twin had decided to wait outside Virgil's castle. He had gotten tired of listening to Virgil's latest prize being fucked, so he had began to hum to himself. His humming was rudely interrupted by his older brother opening the gate, shirtless.

"Well well Verge, finally got some lovin'?"

Vergil smirked. "More than you, my sex deprived brother dear."

Dante scowled. "I wouldn't count on it."

The silence stretched, the tension binding. A drop of water splashed on Vergil's bare chest, sliding down his toned abs, until it sizzled and disappeared from the heat. Dante turned his face away. The younger twin could feel a flush rising in his cheeks. He was jealous.

"Why did you come here?" Vergil snapped, short and to the point.

Dante couldn't tell him why. "Why older brother, I just wanted to see you. It has been a while, after all."

Vergil couldn't help laughing. He stopped immediately, he never laughed.

"Well, you've seen me, so get out."

Dante winked. "If that's what you want."

The younger twin flounced off, a skip in his step.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil was mad. His vision was blurred green, and his cock was hard. "Hello hard on…" sighed Vergil. He was so angry. How dare Dante do this to him! Leaving him with a useless erection was the last helpful thing that his little brother could do. He wasn't about to let it end like this. He wanted to see some emotion from Dante. He wanted to fuck him. It wasn't even funny how badly he wanted him. He wanted to see him down on his knees, sucking his cock., licking his cum from his fingers. He wanted to shove his penis inside Dante's sculpted ass, and hear his name coming from Dante's lips and he broke him. Tonight was the night. If he waited any longer, he would suffocate himself in his sexual frustration. He quickly tossed on a black shirt and stormed into the night.

Dante knew Vergil was following him. He could smell his lust from a mile away. He smiled. Maybe this time, he could play a little cat and mouse game with Vergil without getting stabbed up. He took a turn into one of his favorite bars, "La Vita Rosa". It was a strip club, and it was hella sexy. Dante knew Vergil didn't like those bars, and he was about to have some long delayed fun. When he entered the bar, he turned into a dark corner, where Vergil wouldn't see him. Dante waited for Vergil to enter after him, but he didn't come. He immediately sensed a presence behind him.

"Hey there Verge…" Dante looked over his back, and straight into his twins shocking blue eyes. He was close. Unbelievably close. Vergil breathed down Dante's neck, leaving a fiery trail. Dante shivered at their close proximity. Vergil grabbed Dante's waist and pulled him back to his chest. The younger twin yelped as he felt Vergil's erection settling in the crease of his ass.

"Hey look Dante…We fit." Vergil breathed hotly on Dante's neck.

Dante rolled his head backwards. His neck was incredibly sensitive, and he was getting harder just feeling Vergil close to his neck. But of course, if Vergil wanted him, he was going to have to work for it.

"Tut tut tut Verge…I think I know what you want…But…Do you know what I want?" Dante teasingly traced his fingers over Vergil's lips, his face only a hairbreadth away.

Vergil growled. "I want to fuck you so badly."

Dante shivered. "Mmm…that sounds delicious. I feel like peeing though." Dante walked off slowly to the bathroom, the fluorescent lights playing over his face, and the seductive smile pasted on his face.

Dante stumbled into the restroom, and splashed his face in the cold water. He looked at the mirror and saw his pants in an obvious tent. He chuckled. This was a fun game. He glanced around the bathroom. Something was wrong. This wasn't the mens, this was the ladies! A red haired beauty had just stepped out of the toilet and giggled. "Look like you took a wrong turn handsome!"

Dante smiled rakishly. "I guess I did…" He suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you…show me out? Just in case I get…lost again."

The redhead grinned. "Penny at your service."

"Dante at yours." He had always wanted to see Vergil jealous. This was a perfect opportunity. And plus, Penny had an amazing rack.

Dante walked out of the bathroom, the ladies one, with his hand around Penny's shoulders. He picked out Vergil in the crowd, and waved. Penny smiled at him, but Vergil just scowled.

"That's my twin brother over there."

Penny perked up. "Twins? Oh my…Two of you in the world, that's pretty amazing."

Dante grinned. "I know. Completely different though.

The girl smiled. "I'm sure."

Vergil hated Dante. He was suck a fucking tease. He had limits, and was close to breaking them. While Dante had been in the bathroom, Vergil had downed at least 5 good sized bottles of vodka. Penny had found them a booth, in the corner of the building, where they had privacy. Vergil had calmed down on the outside, with just a small erection, tenting his trousers. Vergil tried to collect his thoughts and place them somewhere away from Dante, and away from erotic thoughts. Dante was looking impatient, Vergil didn't know why.

"Dance with me Verge!" Dante pouted, making puppy eyes at Vergil.

Vergil firmly shook his head. "I can't dance, and Trish told me what happened to you the last time you went dancing in a club."

Apparently, Dante had seen it fit to go cage dancing. He had been wearing his favorite silk boxers. Dante flushed red. "It won't happen again."

Vergil smiled inwardly. "Sure." He had finally gotten to Dante.

Dante climbed on the table, and crawled over to Vergil.

He tugged on Vergil's collar. "Verge…please?" He looked up at Vergil with hooded lids, begging with his eyes. "I'll pay you back later…" Dante licked his lips. "come on."

Dante shimmied his way on the dance floor to the wild techno beats. Vergil sat in the booth, undressing him with his eyes. Dante made his way back to Vergil correcting his brother's vision to his face. "I'm up here brother dear."

Before Vergil could protest, Dante had dragged him out on the dance floor. Dante began to slowly gyrate his hips against the older twins crotch. "Ahh…That's soo good." He sighed erotically.

Vergil shuffled around nervously, trying to concentrate, but was always being redirected to Dante's repeated motion against his penis.

Dante moved his face closer and licked Vergil's bottom lip. Vergil almost jerked back, but was curious to see what Dante would do next. Dante proceeded to suck his bottom lip with care, until it was red. Vergil took charge and began to kiss Dante back ferociously with a low growl. The alchohol that he had drunk earlier had taken effect, and he was beginning to act recklessly. He put his hand at the back of Dante's head and pulled him back. "Dante, you're such a slut."

Dante threw his head back and laughed. "I'm sure you wouldn't have me any other way."

Vergil chuckled. "You get to me."

The younger brother fingered Vergil's crotch. "In more ways than one I see…"

The twin winced in pain. "I'll get you for this Dante." Vergil was serious. If Dante didn't stop now, he would burst.

Dante began to unbutton Vergil's shirt, slowly tracing his way down his chest. "I love your body."

Vergil gave a low moan as Dante circled his stiffening nipple. He had let him go to far. "Dante, stop it, now!"

Vergil tore himself away and rushed out of the bar, into the cold night. He needed a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil arrived back at the castle, happy to see Asynthie gone, and stormed up to his room. He quickly tossed his clothes to the side, kept on his boxers and ran into the bathroom. It was a huge bathroom, the whole room was a giant sauna/shower. He turned on the taps all the way to cold and doused himself. He was panting, and his erection wouldn't go down. The sound of water had filled the room, he was grateful to be away from the pounding music. The water got warmer, and steam began to fill the room. Was it Asynthie again? He wasn't in the mood for her. He wanted Dante.

"I think you'll get your wish then." Dante was by the taps, without his shirt, and looking sexy as hell.

Vergil swayed against the wall, still unsteady. "I'm not in the mood Dante."

Dante pushed Vergil against the wall. "But I am." Dante licked Vergil's neck, savoring the feeling of the pulse in this throat.

Vergil's heart was beating like a rabbit that was on a collision course with a train. His vision was swimming and his head was pounding from arousal and alcohol. He could feel Dante against him. "Don't tease me Dante. You'll regret it." whispered Vergil.

"I think I'm past teasing…or maybe not." Dante chuckled against the twins collarbone, the vibrations spreading around his body.

He licked his way down to Vergil's navel. Vergil was panting for air, his breath ragged and sharp.

"Let's see if you can use that mouth for something other than talking…"

Dante removed Vergil's boxers with his teeth, letting them pool around his ankles. "Suck it, Dante, now!"

Dante traced his cheek along Vergil's twitching cock. It was so smooth and long. It looked delicious. He slowly ran his tongue down the base of Vergil's stiff cock. He licked it from tip to base then back up again before lightly squeezing his balls. He swirled his tongue around the head of Vergil's cock, faintly tasting the light satlyness of the pre cum of his brother.

Vergil was panting with desire, and his vision was turning green, but he had to come. He grabbed Dante by the hair to control the sucking on his cock. He shoved himself inside Dante's mouth till he could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat. Dante squeezed Vergil's balls and sucked even harder on his brother's bursting penis. Vergil moaned in pleasure as he felt his penis continuously hitting the back of his younger twins throat. Dante began to panic, but he started to relax so he could deep throat Vergil's slick member.

Vergil hit his head against the back of the bathroom wall. "FUCK! DANTE! FUCK!"

Dante's throat was opening and closing around Vergil's erection, leaving Vergil almost unable to contain himself.

Dante was having trouble breathing but continued laving Vergil's dick with his tongue. He was taking him in more and more every time he went down. Vergil was going crazy against the wall, thrashing and moaning. He quickly removed Dante's head from his penis and turned him against the wall. The water from the shower was running down on them, and the sauna was making them sweaty.

Vergil shoved his lips over his brothers, viciously sucking on his tongue, grinding himself on his younger twin.

Vergil slipped his hands into Dante's trousers, feeling his enormous erection, and stroking it up and down.

Dante moaned, his fangs beginning to show, a bubble of pleasure surrounding him.

Vergil ripped off his brothers trousers with such ferocity that Dante yelped. He pushed his ass back, trying to feel Vergil's hot cock against his bare bottom.

"Someone needs to be taught a lesson in teasing…"

Dante groaned his reply. "Who's the tease?"

Vergil teased Dante's hole, then shoved two fingers up, stretching it out so he would fit.

Dante squirmed and writhed. He gasped when Vergil began to make circles with his fingers. He needed a fuck. He needed it now. Vergil explored a little further till he discovered his twins sweet spot. He thrust his fingers into it, hitting it repeatedly.

"AHN! More Verge, more!" Dante groaned. "I need your cock, NOW!"

"You need to shut up." Vergil placed two fingers into Dante's mouth and shoved his penis inside.

Dante buckled under the pressure. His fangs began to dig into Vergil's flesh.

"you're not going to trigger on me are you?"

Dante shook his head, saliva trailing out when Vergil took his hand out.

His little brother shoved his ass backwards, trying to get it in quickly. "Please, verge, please…"

Vergil couldn't take it. He shoved himself inside Dante and began to pump his cock.

Dante was moaning uncontrollably. "Ahh, your cock is so good! Give me more!"

His twin's words and voice were so erotic that he almost came right there. Vergil smacked Dante's ass, and his penis twitched, a little bit of pre cum already spurting out.

Dante screamed. "FASTER!"

Vergil slowed. "See…" he thrust in. "What happens…" he pulled out. "When you." Vergil stayed out. "Tease?" He shoved in with all his strenght.

Dante bucked wildly. "YES, YES! OH GOD!"

Those words send Vergil over the edge. He began to pump Dante harder and faster, loving the look ecstasy on his face.

"Uhn, no, Ah, I'm fucking triggering!" Dante screamed.

Vergil grunted and pounded himself harder into Dante, and pumped Dante's dick with even more ferocity. Vergil was beginning to trigger as well, his claws growing. Dante scratched the wall, leaving marks. Vergil's cock was growing bigger inside Dante because he was triggering. Dante yelled out Vergil's name. Vergil's larger cock reached him deeper in his sweet spot. As he completed his transformation, his cock spasmed inside Dante.

Dante twitched beneath him, and came over the wall. Vergil let his hot seed spill into Dante. There was so much that it spilled out.

The two lovers slipped on the floor, spent. Vergil moaned in delight, and licked Dante's collarbone.

They looked at each other, satisfied.

"You ready for another round?"


End file.
